La Etapa Homosexual de Harry Potter
by Caribelleih
Summary: Secuela de La Etapa de Rebeldía de Draco Malfoy. Draco decide si borrarle a Potter la memoria o no, después de todo, se suponía que nadie debía saber lo que significaba su runa... Lamentablemente, Potter siempre termina arruinando sus planes. SLASH. H/D.


**Título**: La Etapa Homosexual de Harry Potter.

**Autora**: Caribelleih.

**Beta**: alunatica.

**Personajes**: Harry/Draco.

**Rating**: NC-17.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y demás lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y asociados. Estoy escribiendo esta historia sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Excitación por las perforaciones y los tatuajes, rebeldía, un podo de seducción mientras comen, sexo en un lugar público...

**Resumen**: Secuela de La Etapa de Rebeldía de Draco Malfoy. Draco decide si borrarle a Potter la memoria o no.

**Palabras**: 6.815.

**Nota**: Parte 2 de la trilogía de las etapas. Los títulos vienen... Bueno, no sé de dónde salieronU Nunca he tenido muy buena creatividad con los títulos. Aunque el de la tercera parte es peor, así que .

**I.**

Draco despertó… siendo aplastado contra un colchón.

Por una parte; estaba bastante tibio, lo que mejoraba la situación a gran medida porque, gracias al pie que tenía fuera de la sábana, podía sentir que la habitación en la que estaba hacía bastante frío.

Pero por otra parte, también estaba el hecho de que le estaba costando un poco respirar. El peso sólido que sentía sobre su espalda era como un cadáver que apretaba sus pulmones, impidiéndole aspirar el oxígeno. Eso no era tan bueno, además, no recordaba haberse dormido debajo de Potter la noche anterior.

Suspirando casi imperceptiblemente —después de todo no tenía tanto oxígeno como para ir desperdiciándolo —se deslizó hacia un lado, dejando caer el cuerpo de Potter a uno de sus costados y respirando una gran bocanada de aire. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la corriente del cuarto le golpeó la espalda desnuda, y se estremeció ligeramente, recogiendo la sábana y acomodándose bajo de ella.

No quería abrir los ojos.

No quería abrir los ojos por muchas cosas.

La primera: Había tenido sexo con Harry Potter, el Héroe del Mundo Mágico, el ser que destruyó al último Mago Oscuro de todos los tiempos —debía señalar que él, Draco, había sido seguidor de dicho Señor Tenebroso—, la persona que la comunidad mágica amaba y seguía y el chico que hacía que personas que le triplicaban la edad le siguieran a casa desnudas y le pidieran casarse con él.

La segunda: Le había dicho lo que significaba su runa. Algo que ni siquiera a su madre— ¡su madre!; la persona que más amaba en el mundo— le había dicho. Y lo peor, la runa que aparecía sólo cuando estaba completamente… libre emocionalmente… había aparecido en medio del sexo con él.

La tercera: ¡Era Harry Potter! No podía creer que había llegado a tamaña rebeldía con el mundo. Los Draco Malfoys y los Harry Potters _no_ tenían sexo juntos, no sentían nada por el uno al otro además de unas intensas ganas de cometer asesinato. Sentir deseo sexual por tu archi-enemigo se suponía que estaba veteado en el universo.

Y lo peor es que lo había disfrutado mucho. También estaba eso, ¿cómo reaccionaría Potter luego de verlo despertarse a su lado?

Cuando sintió una caricia en su mejilla lo supo.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus párpados volaron abiertos y unos intensos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada. Era bastante injusto que Potter lo viera así, haciéndole sentir deseo de nuevo y logrando que Draco quisiera saltarle encima y succionarle la lengua fuera de su boca. Se suponía que Potter no era tan irresistible.

Pero, de nuevo, Draco nunca lo había podido ignorar, ni siquiera antes de sentir deseo sexual por él o de estar en una cama _desnudo_ junto a él… quien también estaba sin ropa.

Los dedos de Potter recorrieron con suavidad su mejilla y Draco estaba a punto de gritarle que lo dejase en paz, porque esa acción era demasiado _tierna_ y Draco no sabía qué hacer con la _ternura_. A él no le gustaban esa clase de cosas, se suponía que no le podían gustar los abrazos y las caricias ni nada de eso… Nunca le habían gustado, pero Potter lograba lo que nadie lograba —como siempre—, y hacia que Draco, en vez de quitarle los dedos de un manotazo, cerrara los ojos de nuevo.

_Oh, mierda._

—Realmente te ves bien con las perforaciones —dijo Potter rompiendo el silencio de la habitación con una voz ligeramente ronca—, y los tatuajes.

La mano de Potter se dirigió a donde horas antes había aparecido la runa y luego se dirigieron al aro en su pezón. Draco sintió una oleada de placer y excitación envolverlo como un lienzo siendo apretado contra su cuerpo… de nuevo. Maldito Potter.

—Por supuesto que se me ven bien, Potter, a mí _todo_ se me ve bien —respondió Draco arrimándose a un lado para alejarse de él y escuchando a Harry reír. Parpadeó un poco cuando vio el gran techo de la habitación de Potter.

No lo había visto la noche anterior, porque había estado —obviamente— muy ocupado. Pero ahora sí que podía; se parecía mucho al techo del Gran Comedor en Hogwarts. Mostraba un cielo falso lleno de pequeñas miles de estrellas que le parpadeaban con su brillo. No había luna, y tampoco nubes. Era bastante hermoso, y dormir debajo de él debía sentirse muy bien.

Potter también se dejó caer a su lado en la misma posición que Draco, mirando el cielo de su cuarto.

—Las estrellas cambian —dijo Potter repentinamente, levantando una mano y señalándole algún puñado de constelaciones. Draco podía distinguir unas cuantas—, depende de en qué época del año estemos para que cambien de hemisferio. Hermione lo encantó para que siempre fuera de noche, y yo le agregué algunas estrellas que me gustaron.

—Tienes una muy extraña fijación con Hogwarts, Potter —dijo Draco arrugando la nariz.

Potter se rió de nuevo, acercándose más a él y poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho, _otra vez. _Draco también se estaba dando cuenta de que tenía una fijación con su runa.

Se sentó lentamente, descolgándose el brazo de Potter de encima. Ahora que lo recordaba, lo mejor era borrarle la memoria a Potter sobre lo de la runa, así nunca nadie sabría qué se había tatuado, y nadie lo vería con lástima —o lo que fuera—, a los ojos.

Esa runa era sólo para él, era para su único conocimiento, no le servía que Potter supiera nada sobre ella, porque era algo completamente personal que aún no quería compartir con nadie. Buscó su varita con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Potter apoyándose en un codo cuando vio que Draco agarraba la varita de espino, y abrió mucho los ojos cuando éste se la apunto justo en su clavícula.

—Verás, Potter. Nunca debiste haber sabido sobre esto —dijo señalándose con un dedo la parte de su cuerpo donde había estado la runa, y los ojos de Potter siguieron el movimiento—, así que tendré que hacer que ese conocimiento desaparezca de tu mente.

—¿Vas a borrarme la memoria? —Potter parecía muy calmado para el gusto de Draco, quien frunció el ceño y subió la varita, levantando la quijada de Potter con ella y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Acaso dudas en mis habilidades?

—Sé que eres peligroso.

Draco le sonrió, satisfecho de que lo entendiera. Sí, tal vez no había sido el mortífago más útil de toda la historia, pero había sido el mortífago que había logrado hacer entrar a los útiles a Hogwarts, algo que nunca nadie más había logrado.

Sin embargo, no pudo siquiera abrir la boca para conjurar el hechizo, porque de repente Potter se movió, quitándole la varita con un movimiento fluido y veloz, y lo encerró entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

Draco se encontró de un momento a otro bajo Potter, con la varita lejos de él y bastante molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía Potter a maltratarlo de esa manera?

—Draco, soy un estudiante para Auror —le dijo Potter con una ceja arqueada, agarrando sus muñecas con suavidad y empujándolas contra el colchón al lado de su cabeza. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada—, es estúpido que intentes hacerme algo así.

No se dignó a responderle con palabras. En cambio; hizo una mueca desagradable y comenzó a menearse para poder salir de abajo de él. Tenía que amarrarlo o lo que fuera para borrarle la memoria, no podía permitir que Potter tuviera el conocimiento de lo que significaba su runa.

Potter se movía bastante rápido y era más fuerte de lo que Draco le había dado crédito, sin embargo. Lo miró por un momento desde arriba, seriamente, con sus increíbles ojos verdes sin anteojos. Draco respiró más entrecortadamente, Potter tenía los ojos grandes y tan _expresivos_… pero luego bajó la cabeza hasta él y le lamió los labios. Draco sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle, recordando cómo besaba Potter y cómo se movía… Así que intentó descolgárselo de encima, moviendo las caderas… Eso pareció más bien calentarlo, porque Draco de repente estaba con una lengua de más en su boca.

Dándose por vencido— ¿quién podía culparlo cuando recibía tamaño beso por un Harry Potter? —, Draco dejó de moverse, a excepción de sus labios y lengua. Potter le había soltado una muñeca, y con la mano libre le acarició la quijada, moviéndola firme, pero suavemente, de un lado a otro para hacer del beso algo más profundo.

Aún así, aún cuando recibía ese beso de Potter y se lo regresaba con igual entusiasmo — ¿era su imaginación o Potter besaba mejor que el día anterior?—, Draco se negó a mover las manos. Las dejó flácidas a sus costados, sólo usando su boca para regresar el beso. Potter, en cambio, movía sus manos por toda la extensión de piel de Draco que lograba alcanzar, y Draco tembló y jadeó y arqueó la espalda inconscientemente cuando Potter restregó su dura erección contra la de él.

Lamiéndose los labios, Draco sintió cómo comenzaba a besarle el cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo y _marcando_… Era difícil mantenerse quieto bajo eso. Así que se dio por vencido; si Potter quería volver a tener sexo con él, se lo permitiría, sin embargo no iba a dejar que fuera exactamente como la noche anterior. Por un lado, realmente no quería volver a ser follado de esa manera, había sentido _demasiado_. Había sido demasiado hermoso y placentero… Draco tenía que pensar antes de volver a repetir algo así de nuevo.

Aspirando una gran bocanada de aire, empujó a Potter por segunda vez fuera de él y se sentó entre sus piernas, separando sus muslos con delicadeza.

Ahora que podía verlo, el cuerpo de Potter realmente estaba muy bien. Tenía músculos suaves que escondían una gran fuerza, algunas cicatrices pequeñas, perfectos pezones ligeramente oscuros y su rostro estaba lleno de muchas emociones que Draco no podía identificar ni siquiera queriendo. La ligera barba incipiente sólo el daba un toque más oscuro y sexy, y Draco se lamió los labios con deleite.

—¿Qué-? —Potter tartamudeó, y Draco le sonrió lobunamente.

—Ayer disfrutaste bastante de mi mamada —respondió con gracia, bajando la cabeza un poco y usando su lengua para lamer la cabeza del pene de Potter. Se sintió extasiado cuando Potter se sonrojó y gimió al mismo tiempo—, pensé que querías una repetición. Sin embargo —dijo dejando pequeños besitos por el muslo de Potter—, hoy me siento caritativo, por lo que dejaré que te corras en mi boca.

Por las palabras que usó, fue recompensado con un gemido. Potter se enderezó un poco, apoyándose en sus codos y Draco pensó que seguramente era para no perderse nada de la mamada.

—¿No te gustaría eso? —preguntó Draco—. Ayer dejé que me follaras el culo, hoy dejaré que me folles la boca.

Potter cerró los ojos, mordiéndose los labios y jadeando con más fluctuación. Era tan responsivo por las cosas que hacía o decía Draco que sólo le daban ganas de devorarlo. Miró la polla de Potter, que se encontraba frente a suyo, y sonrió. Sí, lo iba a devorar.

Llevando las palabras a los hechos, cerró los labios sobre el glande de Potter y movió la lengua con un ligero movimiento circular, metiéndose después todo lo que le cabía en la boca y hundiendo las majillas al succionar. Potter _aulló_ cuando lo hizo y movió las caderas con un movimiento espasmódico. Draco comenzó a repartir besos y lamidas por la extensión de piel y luego lamió sus testículos.

Harry le agarró la cabeza con las manos, pero no empujó ni lo separó, sólo lo sostuvo, acariciando de vez en cuando sus cabellos mientras Draco besaba y usaba ligeramente los dientes por su polla. Era una acción algo extraña y muy tierna que lo dejó algo desconcertado, porque Draco estaba acostumbrado, al dar mamadas, que le aferraran la cabeza y le follaran la boca sin consideración.

Le gustaba eso de Potter, le permitía usar todos los trucos que sabía con su lengua, y ganarse las respuestas más deliciosas que alguna vez había conseguido.

Cuando comenzó a sacarse y a meterse la polla de Potter en la boca con movimientos firmes, Potter ya estaba hecho un pudín sobre la cama, gimiendo y jadeando y _rogando_. Draco sentía que iba a correrse en cualquier momento sólo de oírlo. Cerró los ojos, y conjuró un encantamiento no verbal y sin varitas, llenándose los dedos de lubricante.

Cuando Potter sintió uno de esos dedos comenzando a buscar en su culo, se detuvo de inmediato y se tensó, levantándose. Draco casi se atraganta por eso.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó roncamente, y Draco sonrió. Potter se veía devorado con ese cabello y esa expresión y esas mejillas rojas.

—Relájate, sólo voy a usar los dedos —le dijo. Su voz sonaba bastante extraña y eso le molestó—, uno sólo, ya que estás nervioso.

Potter se lamió los labios y vaciló, así que Draco le lamió de nuevo la polla. Cuando Harry se dejó caer, Draco supo que le había dado permiso.

Se metió de nuevo el sexo de Potter dentro de su boca, relajándose y permitiendo que entrara casi por completo. Harry volvió a gemir, moviendo las caderas, y Draco comenzó a penetrarlo suavemente con un dedo. Al parecer Potter aún era virgen de culo, aunque Draco estaba seguro de que él no había sido al único hombre con quien había follado. Era extrañamente dulce que Potter le permitiera hacerle eso.

Sin embargo, justo cuando acababa de meter a penas el dedo y comenzaba a moverlo, y justo cuando los muslos y el abdomen de Potter se tensaron y Harry se estaba viniendo en su boca, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y un grito lo dejó sordo.

Un poco molesto por la interrupción, se separó cuando Potter comenzaba a jalarlo lejos. Sólo había podido tomarse una pequeña cantidad de la corrida. Fulminó a Harry con la mirada, y se volteó para ver quién diablos los había interrumpido, pero no había nadie bajo la puerta abierta.

La voz le había sonado horriblemente a la de la comadreja, no obstante. Suspirando resignado, se sentó en la cama y se rodeó la cintura con la sábana. Aún cuando le hubiera gustado que a Weasley le diera una apoplejía al verlo con la polla erecta, sabía que no debía arriesgarse a ser maldecido, ya que él también estaba estudiando para ser Auror. Se lamió los labios lamentándose la interrupción.

Le hubiera gustado haber podido probar el semen de Potter, pero se tenía que conformar con lo que tenía.

Buscó a Potter con la mirada, encontrándolo a su lado pálido como un fantasma. Ya no había ningún rastro de excitación en su expresión y Draco se preguntó si era porque la comadreja lo había visto a él —a Draco Malfoy dándole una mamada a Potter—, o porque Potter no le había dicho a su mejor amigo que era gay.

Riéndose con suavidad, y recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Potter, se dejó caer en colchón.

—Me habías dicho que te habías mudado de… —se detuvo, pensando que decir "el bote donde viven los Weasleys" no era buena idea—, la casa de los Weasleys.

—Lo hice —dijo Potter levantándose y buscando algo de un armario, comenzando a ponerse unos jeans muggles con velocidad—, pero nunca te dije que lo había hecho solo.

Draco se sintió fastidiado.

—Ya regreso —dijo Potter antes de desaparecer por la puerta, procurando cerrarla detrás de él.

Draco suspiró, mirando el techo, pensando en el error que acababa de cometer con todo. Cuando comenzó a escuchar los gritos provenientes de un lugar indefinido de la casa, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se bañaría —sólo para molestar la marrana— y se largaría de allí… Aunque procuraría salir por la puerta de la casa, para poder pasar frente a la comadreja.

Se rió con el pensamiento.

Cuando terminaba de vestirse, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Potter pasó por ella. Vio su cuerpo, y Draco estuvo seguro de que una mirada de alivio había pasado por sus ojos. Draco apretó la mandíbula.

Se abrochó la capa sobre el cuello y miró a Harry.

—¿Acaso tus amigos y tú tienen la costumbre de abrir las habitaciones ajenas sin pedir permiso? —le preguntó arrastrando las palabras, cosa que no había hecho desde que se había encontrado con Potter.

Bueno, por culpa de él y de sus amigos que habían jodido la situación de ambos, Draco no sentía ganas de ser complaciente.

Potter le echó una ojeada de lado, sentándose en la cama.

—Pensó que estaba siendo atacado —dijo enrojeciendo y Draco sonrió.

—Entonces supongo que nunca le han hecho una mamada —respondió con algo de disgusto—, si no puede diferenciar entre gemidos de placer y de dolor.

Los ojos de Potter brillaron peligrosamente.

—Deja a mis amigos fuera de esto, Malfoy —le advirtió y Draco entrecerró los ojos. Potter no tenía ningún derecho a advertirle nada.

—¿Por qué? Él fue quien interrumpió.

—Sólo estaba preocupado por mí. Eso hacen los amigos.

—¿Te refieres a los mismo amigos que no saben que te gustan más las pollas? —le preguntó Draco con inocencia, agarrando la varita porque sabía que esa oración iba a enfurecer a Potter.

Y sí, Potter se levantó como un resorte y frunció las cejas de tal manera que parecía una sola.

—No sabes nada al respecto, Malfoy —le dijo Potter con un tono peligroso en la voz—, así que mejor guarda silencio.

—No te preocupes —dijo Draco haciendo una mueca desdeñosa—, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie que aún se esconda como un cobarde.

—¡Te dije que no sabes de lo que hablas! —gritó Potter.

Draco estaba seguro de que Potter no sólo estaba molesto por lo que él le había dicho, sino por la pelea que seguro había tenido con Weasley. Pero no le podía importar menos. Él no era nada de Harry Potter, sólo habían tenido sexo, y no iba a soportar sus cambios de humor.

Tal vez era mejor de esa manera, viendo a Potter así, Draco recordaba porqué nunca le había gustado.

Sin embargo, su mente traicionera no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se veía Potter molesto.

—Lo que sea, Potter —dijo—. Me importa una mierda si te escondes o no, después de todo eso sólo demuestra lo que siempre he pensado de ti.

Sin quedarse a escuchar la respuesta de Potter, o el hechizo que le iba a lanzar, Draco abrió la puerta de un golpe y se dirigió a la salida. Ya ni siquiera le atraída buscar a la comadreja para traumarlo, sólo quería estar fuera del rango de las anti-apariciones y largarse de allí.

**II.**

Draco entró a su habitación abriendo la puerta de un tirón, consiguiendo que ésta chocara contra la pared con un golpe sordo, y se regresara a cerrarse por el impulso. Sabía que su madre se molestaría, y sabía que comenzaría a decirle lo indigno que era mostrar esa clase de explosiones emocionales —aún cuando la única persona testigo de tan _deshonroso_ comportamiento era un familiar— pero Draco no podía controlarse.

Potter siempre lograba que lo peor en él saliera a la luz y esa vez no era la excepción.

Sabía, _sabía_ que acostarse con Potter terminaría siendo una muy mala idea, que se iba a arrepentir después de haberlo hecho, no importándole cuán bien se había sentido, o cuántas ganas tenía de repetir y volver a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Que en su pecho hubiese aparecido la runa sólo indicaba que el error era de tamaño monumental, porque en la ecuación no sólo había estado el placer físico, sino también su placer sentimental.

No podía creer lo emocionalmente crudo que había logrado dejarlo el sexo con Potter.

Se lanzó en su cama, cerrando las cortinas que la rodeaban con un movimiento de su varita, y la oscuridad se propagó en el pequeño espacio gracias al encantamiento que los elfos domésticos le habían hecho.

Aún podía sentir el aroma de Potter en su piel, en su cabello, hasta en su _ropa_. Tuvo unas irracionales ganas de bañarse y desaparecer todo lo que le recordara la noche anterior; el olor a Potter, la sensación de sus labios sobre los de él, la sensación de su polla dentro de él. Pero las ganas desaparecieron rápido… Todavía quería quedarse un poquito más de tiempo acunado con la presencia de Potter que continuaba percibiendo y que lo envolvía.

Apretó la almohada debajo de él.

_Estúpido Potter, siempre arruinando mi vida. _

Cuando había querido ser un rebelde, lo había hecho porque _le tocaba_, era su turno de pensar sólo en él —más de lo normal, al menos—, sin preocuparse por un padre en Azkaban, por lo mal que se sentía perder en calificaciones y en Quidditch contra su archirrival o contra una sangresucia. Dejar de preocuparse de perder a sus padres si no mataba al puto mago más poderoso de su época, o de tener a un maldito loco dentro de su casa.

Quería relajarse, sin tener miedo de decepcionar a sus padres, o de hacer que los asesinaran. ¿Pero qué había ocurrido cuando había pedido tan poco?

Había aparecido Potter.

Con su cuerpo, su voz, su forma de comer helado y de reírse.

Tal vez lo que había pasado en la casa de Potter y de _Weasley_ era lo mejor. Quién sabe cuán íntimo se le hubiese hecho a Draco tener sexo con Potter, no podría permitirse enamorarse de él, ni siquiera sentirse emocionalmente atraído hacia él de una manera romántica…

Lo mejor era alejarse de Potter… Haberse rebelado con el universo no significaba que tenía que joderse la vida al enamorarse de alguien como él quien nunca iba a devolver el sentimiento. Lo mejor era seguir, recordando una muy buena follada con Potter, pero sin lazos novelescos de por medio.

**III.**

Draco miró con objetividad la nueva escoba Nimbus 3000. Leyendo así por encima las virtudes descritas en su propaganda de venta; era la escoba perfecta, superando a la Saeta de Fuego 2.1 tanto en la velocidad inicial, por medio segundo menos y más aceleración, tanto como en estabilidad…

Draco conocía mejor las escobas, sin embargo. La nueva Nimbus le daba demasiada importancia a la velocidad, pero los frenos tenían una pequeña lentitud al reaccionar que podían arruinar un partido. La flexibilidad de los movimientos que se podían hacer sobre ella también se había reducido…

Consideró comprarla, sólo por el hecho de experimentar con ella y mantener un estudio de las diferencias entre ambas, ya que él poseía la Saeta de Fuego. Ambas habían sido las dos primeras escobas que salieron luego de la guerra y los mercados estaban repletos de ellas… Internacionalmente, no obstante, Londres llevaba gran desventaja entre los prototipos de escobas. Francia había creado una que superaba con creces las londinenses.

Levantó la cabeza para llamar al encargado, pero se quedó paralizado cuando vio a Potter frente a él.

No lo había visto desde hacía una semana y media, cuando despertó en su cama y la comadreja los interrumpió. Desde ese día sólo pensaba en lo bien que lo había pasado, tener sexo con Potter. En las noches se masturbaba pensando en él, recordándolo. Había intentado por todos los medios olvidarlo, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Y ahora Potter se encontraba frente a él, vistiendo unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta ligeramente ajustada de color verde —Draco acababa de decidir que ver vestido a Potter de verde le gustaba mucho— y unas botas de piel de dragón. Llevaba en la mano un kit para el cuidado de las escobas y lo miraba como si Draco acabara de proclamar las ganas que le tenía al Calamar Gigante; ligeramente horrorizado y bastante sorprendido.

El cerebro de Draco trabajó rápido. La presencia de Potter en la misma tienda era inesperada, pero no bizarra, después de todo a ambos les gustaba el Quidditch. Al final, lo que lo hizo resolver la situación fue el loco latir de su corazón, el levemente inestable ritmo de su respiración y las ganas de lanzársele encima y follarlo en medio de la tienda…

Draco no podía permitirse eso, esa sensación tan íntima y emocional. Comenzó a alejarse.

—He soñado contigo.

La voz de Potter lo paralizó. Draco parpadeó y se giró lentamente para poder mirarlo, dándose cuenta que Harry lo veía igual que él; sorprendido por las palabras que habían salido de sus labios. Sin embargo, tomó una decisión, porque puso una expresión resuelta y se le acercó un paso. Draco se esforzó en no retroceder.

—He soñado contigo —repitió inhalando una gran bocanada de aire—, y es extraño, porque aunque no es la primera vez que lo hago, sí es la primera vez en la que no te ahorco en el sueño.

Las comisuras de los labios de Draco se curvearon sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó. Si Potter estaba intentando decirle algo, no se lo iba a dejar fácil.

Potter sonrió, y Draco se preguntó si sabía lo que él intentaba hacer.

—Sí —respondió acercándose otro paso—. Nunca pensé que eso podría pasar, pero el tiempo siempre te demuestra lo contrario.

Draco suspiró y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, deteniéndose cuando se dio cuenta del gesto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Potter?

Guardaron silencio y Draco estaba bastante seguro de que hasta el mismo Potter desconocía la respuesta. Suponía que el sexo estaba de por medio, esa noche que pasaron juntos había sido bastante… memorable, y la decisión que había tomado Draco de no volver a acostarse con Potter se tambaleaba al tenerlo frente él, con todo su atractivo, y no escondido en su cama, detrás de las cortinas.

—Ese día… en la heladería —suspiró Potter dejando el kit a un lado—, me la pasé bastante bien.

—¿Qué significa eso?; ¿Que disfrutaste de mi compañía aún cuando no era sólo meintras follábamos?

Draco se sintió helar cuando Potter miró a los lados, nervioso de que alguien los escuchara. No podía creer que fuera tan estúpido.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro lado? —preguntó Potter mirándolo con sus increíbles ojos verdes, que parecían suplicarle—. Te invito a comer.

Una parte pequeñísima del cerebro de Draco se encontró divertida al notar que Potter creía poder sobornarlo con comida… La otra parte —la más grande —, en cambio, se encontraba preguntándose si valía la pena, si realmente quería tener algo, lo que fuera, con un Potter que tenía problemas con salir del armario. ¿Estaba preparado para eso? ¿Quería algo así?

No tenía ganas de estar con una persona con dudas sexuales o negaciones estúpidas. Quería a alguien que supiera que le gustaban las pollas… Era demasiado trabajo y él, definitivamente, no quería ser el secreto de nadie.

Potter debió haber leído la respuesta en su expresión, porque se apresuró a agregar:

—Por favor.

Y Draco sintió su firmeza derrumbándose estrepitosamente.

Asintió con desgana y Harry sonrió.

**IV.**

—¿Y bien?

Potter detuvo el juego que llevaba con la comida y su tenedor — ¡al fin! — y lo miró en cambio.

Hecho; Potter no se veía como la persona más resuelta que se podía encontrar, en realidad, por los movimientos continuos que hacía debajo de la mesa, o por la forma en la que se desordenaba el cabello cada vez que tenía la jodida oportunidad, se veía bastante nervioso.

No que a Draco le interesara, o no demasiado. Potter lo había invitado, a _él_, a una cita, sin ser obligado. Draco no tenía por qué perder su tiempo con alguien así, y ahí se encontraba, esperando lo que Potter tenía que decirle. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Cómo podría verse sobre esa silla, intentando obtener cualquier… migaja que Potter le podría soltar?

Era patético.

Y no podía evitarlo.

—Lo de esa noche… —dijo Potter finalmente, mirándolo. Y, aunque no parecía menos nervioso, ya que su cuerpo seguía moviéndose, sus ojos estaban tintados con bastante seriedad. Eso calmó un poco la ansiedad de Draco—… Lo de esa noche fue bastante especial.

Draco arqueó una ceja y Potter suspiró.

—A lo que me refiero… Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta el efecto que tienen en mí las perforaciones y los tatuajes —dijo suavemente.

—También te calienta mi actitud —respondió Draco como afirmación, con una sonrisa maldita.

—Bien, sí —Potter enrojeció muy adorablemente—. A lo que me refiero, es que no _sólo_ es porque tienes todos esos aretes, o esos tatuajes, que fue especial. Fue porque fuiste _tú_… Y he estado pensando, bastante, toda esta semana. Sobre la heladería, lo que hablamos, y cómo lo disfruté. También pensé en lo que dijiste, sobre mis amigos no sabiendo…

Potter se calló, e inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, antes de verlo con una firmeza que Draco no había esperado, pero que hizo que su cuerpo se calentara. Harry Jodido Potter se veía caliente de cualquier manera.

—Y me dije, o me obligué a admitir, que me gustaría repetir —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Algo completamente absurdo, porque tú eres Draco Malfoy.

Draco se tensó de inmediato.

—Y yo soy Harry Potter, y es totalmente irrazonable que tengamos sexo y que nos atraigamos el uno al otro y que disfrutemos de nuestra compañía, aún cuando sólo sea de forma… hasta ahora, únicamente física.

—Yo no quiero tener relaciones _únicamente físicas_, Potter —dijo Draco arqueando una ceja—, si quisiera eso, tú no serías mi primera opción, tampoco.

Los ojos de Potter brillaron positivamente posesivos, y Draco se sintió deleitado. ¿Podría ser que Harry era una persona celosa?

—Lo sé —respondió tragando saliva, inclinándose sobre la mesa y Draco se estremeció porque Potter tenía un brillo en la mirada que lograba esa reacción en él—. Escucha, Draco. Ese día, en la heladería, estaba demasiado sobrecogido por todo, diablos, ¡nos besamos en el Callejón Diagón! En una heladería de niños, con _familias_ comiendo —su expresión se vio horrorizada por un momento—. La noticia salió en el _Profeta_ a la mañana siguiente, ¿acaso no la leíste? Por eso fue que Ron nos interrumpió, porque leyó, _leyó_, que a mí me iban los hombres y que me había besuqueado con _Draco Malfoy_.

»Creo que eso es más que suficiente para decir que no quiero sólo una relación física contigo, Malfoy. ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de ser gay! Pero sé —continuó cuando vio que Draco abría la boca para hablar—, sé que me atraes y me… calientas más que otra persona que hubiese conocido. Y quiero repetir, e, increíblemente, no sólo quiero repetir el sexo, o la increíbles mamadas que haces, quiero repetir la estúpida conversación que tuvimos… Diablos, que estamos teniendo en este momento.

Draco parpadeó, bastante sorprendido por la explosión que acababa de tener Potter.

No, el no había leído la noticia. Desde el juicio de su familia no le había interesado leer ese periódico de porquería y mentiras. Aún así, con lo que acababa de decir él, sólo le estaba dando la razón. Potter no creía ser gay, tal vez sólo pensaba en estar pasando una etapa homosexual o algo. Sí reconocía que el sexo era increíble, y que disfrutaba de su compañía, pero no lo quería para siempre… No que Draco lo quisiera para siempre, pero era la cuestión en sí. Era como ponerle un límite.

¿Draco quería eso? Podría salir horriblemente lastimado.

Se lamió los labios… Aunque ahora entendía por qué su madre lo había tratado tan extraño.

—Nunca quise —continuó Potter, ausente de sus pensamientos—, nunca quise mostrarme así —dijo más calmado apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos—. Ron no me habla, Hermione me esconde libros sobre la sexualidad y la infancia por la casa, Ginny prácticamente me ignora, aún cuando no éramos novios en un principio. No quiero una relación pública en este momento, con la guerra tan cerca… Pero… Pero quiero tener algo contigo.

Potter… Potter era estúpidamente Gryffindor, abriendo su corazón de esa manera a alguien como Draco, quien podría destruirlo en un santiamén. Le daba armas y más armas para atacarlo, y Draco no sabía _qué hacer_.

Respiró hondamente, cerrando los ojos e intentando pensar en qué era lo que quería.

Quería a Potter, eso era claro. Las palabras que había dicho sobre calentarlo y el sexo habían ido directo a su entrepierna. Quería una relación, ¿pública? No al comienzo, ¿luego? Diablos, sí. No quería estar escondiéndose. ¿Se arriesgaría a ser lastimado? Tendría que hacerlo. ¿Lastimaría a Potter? Sólo si él lo lastimaba primero.

Abrió los ojos.

Potter lo miraba expectante, lamiéndose los labios nerviosamente.

Tal vez no era tan malo tener a un confianzudo Gryffindor como amante.

—De acuerdo —dijo asintiendo, estudiando la idea—. Supongo que tenemos que hablar sobre cuáles cosas sí podemos hacer, ya que me imagino que cenar en familia y salir por la comunidad mágica están veteadas.

Potter le regaló una sonrisa muy dulce.

**V.**

El resto de la cena Draco jodió con su comida, prácticamente. Claro, escuchó a Potter también, quien hablaba sin cesar sobre cosas mundanas que a Draco le causaban gracia —bizarramente— o simplemente viendo cómo Potter se detendría a mitad de un bocado y lo miraba con sus ojos dilatados y con una pequeña sombra de deseo.

Draco decidió que amaba esas miradas de reojo. Así que se dedicó a ganarse tantas como podía. Succionando de más el cubierto, lamiéndose los labios, jugando con su copa y sacando bastantes indirectas sobre la práctica de la lengua cuando se comía espagueti.

Que a Potter cada vez se le desequilibrara más la respiración sólo lo hacía sentir mejor. Sabía que el color en sus mejillas no se trataba únicamente del vino —que él había escogido porque Potter era un inculto—, sino de la forma en la que Draco le rozaba la pierna con la suya, o jugaba con sus dedos unos segundos nada más por si alguien los veía.

No le gustaba esconderse, pero eso sólo sería al principio. Cuando Potter estuviera tan metido en él que le fuera difícil sentirse como una sola persona, entonces sería cuando estarían mejor hacerse conocer.

Mientras tanto, se daba cuenta que entre los fetiches de Potter no sólo estaban la atracción por perforaciones, tatuajes, atuendos negros y actitudes rebeldes. Sino que también estaba la atracción por la comida y el cuerpo de Draco.

A veces veía la tarta de chocolate con la que Draco fingía correrse como si quisiera cubrirlo con toda la crema en ella y luego comer trocito a trocito de las almendras sobre su piel.

Era, inesperadamente, cachondo.

—Voy al baño —dijo Draco sonriéndole, levantándose suavemente y cubriéndose la erección que tenía en los pantalones con la suficiente lentitud para que Potter la viera.

Si Harry era al menos un poco inteligente, entendería la invitación.

Cuando llegó al baño, obviamente, no pudo usar el urinario, así que se dedicó a lavarse las manos, esperando a ver si Potter tenía las suficientes pelotas de buscarlo. Sabía que era algo temerario tener relaciones en un baño de un restaurante italiano cuando Harry le había dicho bien claro que no quería una relación pública.

Pero Draco tenía ganas, y Potter debía acostumbrarse de que, si él cedía en algunas cosas, pedía lo mismo a cambio. Y tener sexo en un lugar público se le antojaba en ese momento.

Se estaba secando las manos cuando sintió dos brazos atraerlo hacia un pecho firme. Se quedó un poco sorprendido, porque honestamente no había escuchado la puerta al abrirse, pero se le olvidó rápidamente cuando sintió el aliento y la voz de Potter justamente en su oreja.

—Eres más perverso de lo que te di crédito —respiró Harry, besándole la piel debajo de la oreja.

—Siempre me has subestimado —respondió Draco meneando las nalgas para que se frotaran contra la ingle de Potter.

—¿Le he hecho, cierto? —dijo Potter con un tono divertido.

A Draco le hubiese gustado follárselo, pero era la primera vez de Harry, y no quería que fuera en una sala de baño de un restaurante. Tal vez en otra ocasión, cuando Potter se sintiera lo suficiente cómodo con él.

Mentalmente se pateó por ser tan _Hufflepuff_.

Sus pensamientos fueron maleducadamente interrumpidos por la lengua de Potter, quien había practicado bastantes veces con la pasta, porque la sabía usar muy bien a un lado de su cuello.

Permitió que Potter lo llevara hasta el granito de los lavamanos, inclinándolo para que se apoyara en él. Draco se lamió los labios y miró a Potter a través del espejo.

Se veía muy bien, detrás de Draco, besándole la parte del hombro que podía al aflojar el cuello de la túnica de Draco. Su cabellera negra hacía un contraste bastante hermoso con la rubia casi blanca de Draco.

Los párpados se le cerraron solos cuando sintió las manos de Potter en su trasero.

—¿Puedo? —la voz de Potter sonaba tan ronca y sexy que la pregunta le costó entrar al cerebro de Draco. Cuando lo hizo, sin embargo, se sintió divertido de que Harry le preguntara semejante estupidez cuando estaba doblado sobre un _lavamanos_ sacando su culo y arqueando su espalda.

Sabía que si abría la boca diría eso, así que optó por torcerse y besar a Potter hasta darle a entender que sí, sí podía follarlo hasta partirlo en dos. Potter besaba muy bien ahora, al parecer aprendía bastante rápido, y eso consiguió que el libido de Draco subiera aún más.

Potter asintió y Draco sintió la magia envolverlo. La puerta se cerró —un hechizo para no permitir a nadie entrar—, el bullicio del restaurante murió —un hechizo para que nadie escuchara lo que hacían adentro y ellos no pudieran escuchar lo que pasaba afuera. Draco se sintió sorprendido, tener un amante con esa habilidad mágica también iba a ser extraordinario

Los pantalones de Draco cayeron con velocidad, y escuchó a Potter cuando se le trancó la respiración al darse cuenta que no llevaba ninguna ropa interior bajo ellos.

—¿No llevas…? —al parecer le costaba hablar cuando tenía sus manos ocupadas con las nalgas de Draco, no que a él le importara.

—A veces no —respondió un poco jadeante, lamiéndose los labios secos y arqueando más la espalda.

Potter pareció captar la indirecta, porque le subió más la túnica y comenzó a besar la expansión de piel con reverencia. Draco se dejó, abriendo los ojos y mirándose en el espejo. Realmente se veía muy bien, ligeramente sonrojado, con Potter en su espalda, arqueándose y teniendo los labios rojos. El Draco del espejo le sonrió libidinosamente y le guiñó un ojo.

Cuando sintió los primeros dedos llenos de lubricante, se preguntó exactamente cuáles libros le había prestado Granger, pero dejó de pensar en ella de inmediato, estaba sintiendo cosas mucho más entretenidas, después de todo.

Potter no dudaba al estrecharlo, movía sus dedos con firmeza, al parecer estando curioso, porque tocó todo lo que podía con ellos, las paredes cálidas, la próstata, todo lo que alcanzaba. Se mordía el labio mientras trabajaba, y cada vez que escuchaba que Draco dejaba salir un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, se estremecía.

Era delicioso.

Cuando al fin Potter sacó los dedos de su interior, Draco era una patética masa sobre el granito, ni siquiera teniendo las fuerzas para verse en el espejo. Gimió cuando sintió a Potter entrar en él y se arqueó con fuerza cuando las manos de Harry le rotaron un poco las caderas causando una fascinante sensación. Abrió los ojos.

Potter lo miraba a través del espejo, con la expresión más lujuriosa y anhelante con la que alguna vez alguien había visto a Draco. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los del otro, mientras que Draco comenzaba a empujarse hacia atrás y los gemidos de Harry se hacían cada vez más audibles.

Potter lo estaba follando tanto con la polla como con la mirada, metiéndose en su cerebro como si usara la legeremancia, aún cuando Draco sabía que ese no era el caso.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando Potter comenzó a moverse más fuerte y más rápido, y Draco sabía que estaba haciendo ruidos y jadeándole que lo hiciera más fuerte aún, más rápidamente aún, pero no podía escucharlos. Sólo veía los ojos de Potter a través del espejo y sentía el cuerpo de Potter detrás de él, poseyéndolo.

El pecho de Harry se extendió por completo sobre su espalda, una de sus manos le jaló la argolla del pezón, y le mordió el cuello y Draco se corrió con un fuerte grito, dejándose caer sobre la superficie en la que estaba apoyado.

Sintió a Harry correrse también y suspiró contento. Potter le besó el cuello, antes de girarlo y besarlo más profundamente.

Draco sonrió en el beso, pensando que este asunto de ser el secreto gay de Harry Potter tenía sus recompensas.

Fin.


End file.
